1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabrication of transparent conductive films, and in particular to chlorine, fluorine and lithium co-doped transparent conductive films and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand and application for transparent conductive films have increased. For example, electronic devices using flat display panels, such as liquid crystal displays, electroluminescence panels, plasma display panels, and field emission displays, touch panels, and solar cells all apply transparent conductive films as electrode materials therein. Additionally, increased development and use of computers, communication devices, consumer electronic devices and energy efficient devices have all increased demand for transparent conductive films.
Indium tin oxide (ITO) is one of the most popularly required materials for fabricating transparent conductive films and is typically formed by a vacuum sputtering process. Nevertheless, since the machinery for the vacuum sputtering process required for fabricating the ITO is expensive and due to the fabricating method, use of the indium ions required in the ITO are cost-ineffective, transparent conductive films fabricated using the ITO material and conventional fabricating methods are costly. Thus, one area of development to decrease costs of transparent conducting films is to reduce indium ions required in the ITO and develop a more cost-effective fabricating method.